Querer
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Inori, una chica normal, aparece de manera inexplicable dentro del mundo de DRAMAtical Murder. Ya allí se preocupará por ayudar a Aoba a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras intenta averiguar como llegó allí. [EN HIATUS TEMPORAL]
1. Chapter 1

Después de ver cuán pocos fics en español hay aquí, de esta pareja, decidí comenzar el mío propio. Quiero aclarar que si quieren saber exactamente como es la protagonista, busque imágenes de Mana (Guilty Crown) y cambien sus ojos a negro y una expresión serena, y con lentes de marco grueso.

A quien no le guste esta pareja le pido abstenerse de continuar leyendo y buscar a su OTP en otros fics. Puede que en los primeros dos capítulos los personajes principales hagan una aparición menor (esto es solo temporal).

Diclaimer: los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic y su personaje principal.

 **Capítulo 1**

El tictac continuo del reloj sobre la pizarra le permitió a las agujas llegar hasta las xx:xx , el profesor comenzó a recoger sus pertenecías al mismo tiempo que sus alumnos. El final de clases en la universidad siempre era una especie de despertar para todos los jóvenes, incluyéndola a ella. A su alrededor se formaron grupos de amigos, algunos otros salieron del salón tan rápido como pudieron, otros se acercaban al profesor para consultar dudas que no quedaron resueltas durante la clase.

Ella se levantó siguiendo su propio ritmo, sabiendo que nadie realmente le haría caso. Camino a través de los pasillos y el patio delantero sin ver a nadie realmente, había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que era mejor no hacer contacto visual con ninguna persona.

Llegó a su departamento ya entrada la tarde luego de haberse detenido en una tienda para comprar ramen instantáneo, no estaba de humor para cocinar esa noche de viernes. Gracias a quien inventó los fines de semana. Tras dejar el tazón en el refrigerador junto con el jugo, se dirigió a su habitación; dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama sin prestarle mucha atención y se dejó caer en la cama.

Suspiró cansada, dejó que sus músculos se relajan con el silencio… al menos hasta que una música espantosa llegó a romper su momento de tranquilidad. Seguramente era el hijo del vecino, un chico de 14 años que pasaba por su etapa de rebeldía, la cual consistía mayormente en hacerles la vida imposible a los vecinos con esa cosa que él llamaba música. " _Me recuerda a la música Dye_ " pensó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Se levantó de su cama y rápidamente encendió su computadora mientras revolvía su mochila en búsqueda de sus audífonos, no iba a soportar semejante tortura sin darle pelea con alguno de sus animes. No logrando hallarles por la progresiva oscuridad en su cuarto se levantó a encender la luz. Esta ilumino una habitación mediana, apenas decorada, en la que resaltaban una cama de una plaza, un armario mediano, un pequeño escritorio y un espejo de cuerpo completo en el espacio entre el escritorio y la puerta. Volviendo a su mochila, finalmente encontró sus audífonos. Durante las siguiente horas se dedicó a terminar de ver, de nuevo, el anime DRAMAtical Murder llegando esta vez al final del capítulo 09 cuando su estomagó le reclamo la falta de comida.

Tarareando Kurage no Uta, se dirigió a la cocina. Realmente le gustaba Clear, era el más adorable de todos los personajes en su opinión, y nunca se cansaba de pensar en cuanto le gustaría abrazarlo.

Terminando su cena, se dio una ducha larga. Esa noche no sentía con muchos ánimos y aún bajo el agua, decidió terminar la serie la noche siguiente. Llegó a su cuarto vistiendo únicamente con su ropa interior y una toalla sobre su cabeza, las ventajas de vivir sola. Al entrar se detuvo justo frente al espejo y se examinó a sí misma.

Inori tenía ya 18 años aunque era algo bajita para su edad; su piel era de un blanco lechoso que fácilmente se quemaba bajo el sol; su cuerpo era normal desde su perspectiva, sin embargo más de una vez la habían elogiado en la clase de natación durante la secundaria; sus ojos de color negro brillaban bajo sus largas pestañas y su cabello color rosa blanquecino (natural, aún recordaba con risa como tuvo que mostrarle a sus profesores en secundaria sus fotos de bebe para convencerles de que no se teñía) le llegaba ya casi hasta su cadera. Pronto debería cortarlo si no quería quedar como la protagonista de "Dansai Bunri". El simple hecho de pensar en su cabello entre las tijeras le provoco una mueca de desagrado similar a la que ponía cada vez que alguien valoraba al Yuri por sobre el Yaoi en alguno de los foros de discusión.

" _El único Yuri que soporto es el de Puella Magi"_ se dijo a si misma mientras se vestía. Aún no tenía sueño por lo que se colocó un vestido blanco sencillo hasta las rodillas sin marcas en lugar de su pijama, siguiéndole luego sus lentes de marco negro. Tomo su computadora y navegó u poco por internet buscando fics de sus series favoritas.

Bufó frustrada al encontrar tan pocas historias de su pareja favorita de DMMD: Aoba x Ren.

-No comprendo porque no tiene más apoyo esta pareja- comentó a la nada- ¿Por qué hay tantos de Noiz x Aoba? No me desagrada la pareja, pero creo que ya exageran… La de Clear x Aoba también es muy tierna pero…

Como buena Otaku y Fujoshin había jugado el juego, incluso la secuela, y de verdad le había conmovido la ruta de Clear, sin embargo siempre se inclinaba más por la de Ren. Había algo en esa pareja que no dejaba de atraerle.

-Es una lástima que no haya una segunda temporada donde se prueben cada ruta por episodio- sonrío al imaginarlo- Aunque les costaría demasiado quitar las escenas más explicitas para volverlo un shonen-ai sin alterar demasiado a la historia… y a las fans.

La alarma de su teléfono logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ya era demasiado tarde. Apagó la computadora mientras iba al baño para los preparativos previos a dormir. Volviendo al su cuarto, vació su mochila de sus libros y cuadernos, guardo un anotador, una agenda y su computadora junto con su cargador para su trabajo de medio tiempo de los sábados. Con las luces apagadas y ya acostada se encontró con que la falta de sueño había decidido hacerle una visita esa noche; se removió e su cama una y otra vez, sin poderse dormir. Dándose por vencida, tomó su celular y sus auriculares, colocó su reproductor y presionó la reproducción aleatoria.

Las canciones se sucedieron una tras otras poco a poco introduciéndole en una somnolencia y finalmente en el ensueño.

#####&#####

 _¿No puedes despertar?_

Sentir la nada… es horrible

 _¿Quieres despertar?_

¿Cómo es el mundo?

 _¿Los sueños son suficiente para ti?_

¿Cómo es el sol? ¿Y el mar?

 _Bella Durmiente… es hora de abrir los ojos._

¿Quién eres?


	2. Chapter 2

Necesito ayuda! No confió mucho en cómo me saldrán Virus y Trip, por eso necesito que ustedes me digan que dirían o como se supone que actuarían. No son de mis favoritos pero quiero mostrarlos bien.

Diclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de DMMD me pertenece, solo la protagonista y la trama de este fic.

 **Capítulo 2**

El frió comenzó a envolverle y un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando enfocar la vista, no estaba en su cama pues sentía la superficie debajo suyo fría y dura, quizás se había caído de la cama (no sería la primera vez). Se desconcertó al ver una pared de gris frente a ella en lugar de sus paredes blancas, se asustó cuando noto que no solo era una pared, sino el costado de un edificio… se espantó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un callejón.

Busco a su alrededor, temiendo lo que pudiera suceder. Se encontraba completamente sola allí, aunque si se encontró con su mochila a unos metros junto con su saco fucsia. Inmediatamente se levantó; reviso en su mochila, encontrándose con todo lo que había guardado la noche anterior además de su celular y sus gafas. Rápidamente agarró estos últimos e intento llamar a la policía. Estaba aterrada, lo último que recordaba era estar escuchando música para dormir. Casi le da un ataque de pánico cuando se encontró sin señal.

" _¡¿Qué significa esto?!"_ Quería gritar y llorar. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí, para colmo, no habría nadie que la buscará. " _Ya, Inori. Cálmate y piensa un poco. Respira"_ Inhaló y exhalo grandes bocanadas de aire intentando controlarse. Recién allí noto que había estado temblando todo ese tiempo, y que las lágrimas habían estado a pujando por salir; no podía quedarse, sin embargo no sabía dónde estaba. El viento sopló con fuerza erizándole la piel, se colocó su saco y cargó con la mochila en su hombro. Elevo su mirada al cielo, al poco cielo que se veía más bien, parecía ser que ya era durante la tarde por el color de este.

Comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección. Recorrió varios callejones sin conocer hacía donde se dirigía, buscaba el ruido de las calles. Al momento de doblar una de las esquinas una serie de graffitis le llamo la atención, parecía ser el mismo repitiéndose a lo largo de ese lugar, ya de cerca su ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa e incredulidad. No era un graffiti cualquiera.

-No puede ser…- susurró- No pude ser… ese es… D-D-DRY JUICE?!

Rápidamente recorrió el lugar siguiendo la marca sin detenerse. Seguramente algún fan de la serie los había colocado, no podía ser tan tonta como para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que pudieran ser reales, eran de un juego/anime después de todo. Voces, luces y música. Aceleró el paso. Sí! Al fin daba con una calle. Prácticamente corrió los últimos metros antes de salir del oscuro callejón.

Estaba entre la alegría y la incredulidad. Había dejado atrás ese callejón oscuro y tenebroso solo para encontrarse con una calle que, a pesar de jamás haber estado allí, conocía. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Ahora mismo quería arrancarse los cabellos y gritar hasta que la garganta no le diera para más, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba para nada y las rodillas le temblaban. Ni siquiera sabía identificar su emoción, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en MIDORIJIMA.

¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? Estaba viviendo el sueño de cualquier Fujoshin y Otaku… Espera… ¡Un sueño! Se pellizcó a sí misma y se abofeteo con fuerza dejando sus mejillas rojas. OK, no, no era un sueño. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

-Kyaaa! Koujaku-sama!- un gritó híper-mega-ultra agudo le perforó los tímpanos sacándola de sus pensamientos y logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Por favor, corte mi cabello!- otra voz, quizá no tan aguda pero igual de emocionada. Se volvió hacía su derecha y, como se esperaba, allí de pie, entre la multitud de mujeres hormonales (y a su parecer algo desesperadas), el pelinegro de ojos rubís, jefe Benishigure, les sonreía con encanto.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse para verlo más de cerca y asegurarse que no era un muy buen cosplay, pues aún no se creía del todo que estuviera dentro del mundo de DMMD, cuando algo en su muñeca le llamo la atención. Un brazalete con una piedra en forma de corazón. " _Podría ser…"_ Lo acerco a su rostro y una pantalla se abrió de la nada " _Sí. Un COIL"_ En la misma comenzó a reproducirse un video de muy mala calidad, cortado y en cual apenas si se llegaba a distinguir algo; duró menos de treinta segundos y hasta donde pude ver solo había una especie de panel, una pantalla y una silueta. " _Este día es cada vez más extraño"_

La pantalla desapareció y ella solo atinó a quedarse allí procesando lo que acababa de sucederle. Alzó de nueva cuenta la mirada, lamentando en silenció que las luces de la ciudad no le permitieran ver las estrellas. " _Bien… lo primero sería organizar prioridades y luego analizar que rayos sucedió. Ya es de noche, tengo que buscar donde quedarme, pero no tengo nada de dinero y ni siquiera sé muy bien cuál era el método de pago aquí"_ suspiró, resignada a sus circunstancias " _Tendré que buscar un lugar donde no haga demasiado frió… espero recordar cómo lograrlo"_

Hay esos momentos en que memorias no gratas nos regresan a la mente, acompañadas por esos sentimientos en los que se han grabado para siempre.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, apartándolos de ella. Eso era el pasado, ya habían cambiado los tiempos. Se giró, dispuesta a avanzar, quizás en las afueras de la ciudad podría encontrar algún edificio desocupado donde pasar la noche sin meterse en problemas con algún RIB, cuando repentinamente chocó contra algo o más bien alguien, casi cayéndose debido al impacto. No sucedió gracias a que ese alguien pudo detenerla a tiempo, es una lástima que sus anteojos no corrieran la misma suerte.

-L-lo lamento, no vi…- comenzó a disculparse sin siquiera ver contra quien se había dado. La nariz le dolía y estaba segura de que se pondría roja enseguida. Este día no podía mejorar ¿verdad?

-No, fue mi culpa, yo lo lamento señorita- momento… esa voz es de…- Creó que esto le pertenece.

Casi como un reflejo observó hacia el frente, olvidándose por completo del dolor en su nariz, solo para encontrarse con Koujaku parado frente suyo, mirándole con su típica sonrisa mientras con su mano derecha le extendía sus lentes que gracias a algún milagro no se habían roto.

Aquí, haremos una pequeña pausa. En esta situación cualquier otra chica ya habría entrado en modo fangirl: gritando, saltando, intentando despertarse, paralizándose, desangrándose o incluso desmayándose… Pero no nuestra querida protagonista, ella jamás haría eso, en público; aunque internamente ya le había ocurrido todo eso en menos de un segundo, por fuera permaneció tan calmada como pudo. Eso sí, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se le escapaba a nadie, mucho menos a nuestro querido Koujaku (quien por cierto pensó que era adorable).

Inmediatamente los ónix se toparon con los rubís, Inori aparto la mirada. No soportaba ver a las personas directamente a los ojos, parte por su timidez, pero más que nada por la arraigada idea en su cabeza de que cualquiera que le viera podría saber sus más resguardados secretos. Los ojos, después de todo, son la ventana al alma ¿o no?

-Muchas gracias- aceptó devuelta las gafas sin volver a ver el rostro del espadachín, sino hasta que se las hubo puesto de nuevo. Se sentía protegida tras ellas; eran una especie de barrera entre ella y el mundo.

-No hay porque. De nuevo me disculpo por no haber visto a una joven tan hermosa como usted- comentó cual si se tratara del clima. Si no lo conociera se habría shockeado inmediatamente… a quien engaña, quien no se llevaría un shock si uno de los personajes de tu serie/juego favorito te hace semejante cumplido. _"Una cosa menos de mi lista antes de morir"_

-¿h-hermosa?- si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba roja- S-Se equivoca… yo no… etto. Yo… ¡Disculpe, debó irme!

Dicho y hecho, la joven se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a correr en la dirección contraria tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a un confundido pelinegro parado allí, preguntándose que había sido eso.

Corrió sin detenerse, y sin ver siquiera hacía donde se dirigía. Solo quería alejarse. Había hecho el ridículo ¡frente a Koujaku! Como Otaku, sentía que no tenía perdón de dios, y lo único que deseaba ahora era poder reiniciar ese momento. Pero ahora mismo, eso que vivía, no era un juego en lo absoluto. Debió detenerse cuando sus piernas y pulmones comenzaron a quejarse del esfuerzo excesivo. Correr como si te persiguiera un Akuma de "D. Gray-Man" cuando se te daba tan mal la clase de gimnasia, no era una buena idea.

Se encontró, ya recuperada, con que se hallaba en medio de una calle desbordante de desecho de metal y otros varios. Recordaba haberla visto durante el anime. Le resultaba increíblemente penoso el cómo el viejo distrito había sido dejado de lado por causa de Platinum Jail. " _Probablemente esté cerca de las lindes de la ciudad… quizás pueda hallar un lugar por aquí"_

Sin bajar la guardia, camino a través de distintas calles en las cuales la única diferencia era la cantidad de desechos que se acumulaban a sus costados. Observando su alrededor fue que sus ojos se toparon con un punto blanco, resaltado por la luz de la luna que poco a poco se posicionaba en el cielo nocturno. Extrañada, y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, se acercó para ver mejor que era aquello. Se le conmovió el corazón cuando distinguió al pequeño conejo Angora (como el de "Gochuumon wa Usagui desu ka?), todo sucio y maltratado. " _¿Quién tiene tan poco corazón como para abandonar a este pequeño?"_ Cuidando no caerse, lo recogió suavemente. Recién teniéndole en brazos notó que se trataba de un All-mate. Molestia, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro en este momento. Le atrajo hacia sí, resguardando al pequeño entre sus brazos; aún tan poco cuidado, era muy esponjoso y su pelaje era suave. Con el pequeño All-mate, prosiguió avanzado a través de las calles.

(-_-)

Dejo escapar un suspiró al dejarse caer contra la pared, estaba agotada. Finalmente luego de varias horas de caminar sin rumbo había logrado dar con lo que antes seguramente fue un edificio de departamentos. Precavidamente, había revisado el lugar de pies a cabeza buscando alguna marca de RIB, pero no encontró nada; quizás esta parte de Midorijima no era considerada como territorio valioso para ellos.

Se encontraba en el segundo piso del lugar, que daba el aspecto de estar abandonado desde hacía ya varios años, vaya a saber cuántos. Sentada contra la pared, dejo al conejo en su regazo, y dedicó los siguientes minutos en averiguar cómo funcionaba su Coil: en el juego y en el anime, jamás explicaba cómo se los manejaba, simplemente porque lo importante era el contenido no el artefacto. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con que la mayoría de sus datos (nombre, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, etc.) se encontraban dentro, más que nada por la falta de energía. Cuando sus parpados ya le pesaban como plomo decidió acomodarse contra una esquina, al lado de un balcón ya sin ventanas, abrazando al apagado conejito como si fuera un peluche. Estando a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, no se percató del suave susurro de una voz que llegaba hasta ella, arrastrada por el viento…

Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni

Kira kira kagayaku

Koe wa tatta yune kanata he to

Yume miru Kurage wa

Uta utau yo

Yasashii umibe de nemu ru

Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu

Kira kira kagayaki

Koe wa tada yure anata e to

Clear observaba el cielo. En las afueras de la ciudad se llegaban a ver muchas más estrellas y realmente daba la sensación de que las estrellas llovería sobre él, debido a eso su paraguas descansaba en su hombro derecho. Tras cantar le gustaba disfrutar del silencio que quedaba bailando a su alrededor. Quizás al amanecer podría visitar a su Maestro y a Ren-san, desde hacía un tiempo que no lo hacía y deseaba ver que tal iba la recuperación de este último.

Un ruido, que para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido, le llegó claramente desde un edificio a varios metros frente suyo. Curioso, avanzo por los tejados sin problema alguno hasta saltar dentro del balcón de lo que antes podría haber sido un lugar de vivienda. Asomándose dentro, barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que dio con una figura acurrucada a su derecha contra la esquina de aquella habitación.

#####&#####

 _¿Puedes oírme?_

¿Dónde…?

 _¿Puedes oír mi voz?_

¿Qué…?

 _¿No puedes?... Está bien, pronto lo harás._

¿Quién…?

 _Por ahora… continúa durmiendo._


	3. Chapter 3

**S** olo quiero disculparme de antemano si alguno de los personajes presentes en este capítulo me quedó muy Oc. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida (para ello está el cuadro en blanco allí abajo). Si ven que me tardó en publicar se debe a que intentó terminar el capítulo siguiente antes de publicar el que toca (terminar el 4 para publicar el 3 y así). Tampoco estoy muy segura sobre el nombre de un RIB que aparece por aquí.

 **Diclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, más allá de la protagonista y algún otro que pueda aparecer, además de la trama.

 **Capítulo 3**

El albino, sorprendido por encontrarse a alguien acurrucado en la esquina de un edificio abandonado, se hinco frente a esa persona. ¿Qué debería hacer? Era la primera vez que se encontraba con semejante situación. No parecía estar herida o enferma. Su rostro se mostraba bastante tranquilo para estar durmiendo en semejante lugar. Después de pensarlo un poco se dijo a si mismo que no podía dejarle así que la llevaría a su casa; sin embargo, a punto de tocarla, hasta sus oídos llego repentinamente una voz muy conocida " _Master… ¿Algo habrá sucedido?"_ Vio hacia la inmensa noche, ya cercana a acabar, y luego devuelta a la chica; se mantuvo de esa manera durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Se levantó y le dirigió una mirada culpable.

-Lo lamento, pero Aoba-san es mi Maestro- habló, aun sabiendo que la chica no le escucharía en la profundidad de su sueño. De un salto, abandono el edificio siguiendo la voz del dueño del Scrap.

Al volver, pocas horas más tarde, ya no había nadie.

(o-o)

" _Supongo que primero debería mezclarme y evitar resaltar… tengo que conseguir un trabajo"_

Inori caminaba lentamente por las calles casi vacías esa mañana, tras despertar antes de la salida del sol completamente adolorida y con la sensación de olvidar algo. Lo peor de todo habían sido esos pocos segundos en que ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido… el conejito que ahora estaba resguardado dentro de su mochila le ayudo a recordar. Para esos momentos ya había recorrido todo Platinum Jail sin suerte y ahora revisaba el viejo distrito. Hasta ahora se había topado con algunos pocos trabajos pero o no la convencieron o requería alguna experiencia de la que ella carecía. No se estaba muriendo de hambre o sed para ese momento gracias a que había olvidado sacar de su mochila media botella de agua y un paquete de galletas sin abrir, pero no podía continuar así.

Para el mediodía se detuvo en un parque, exhausta y hambrienta. ¡Cómo era posible que no hubiera logrado encontrar nada! A ese paso, tendría que volver a buscar algún lugar abandonado para dormir… de nuevo. Uno siempre lee esos fics donde el protagonista es enviado sorpresivamente dentro de algún anime, y jamás hablaban de lo difícil que era, siempre había algún personaje compasivo que le daba cobijo apenas llegar. Era estúpido, pero se sentía engañada.

-KYAAA!- …y ahora se quedaba sorda, genial. Giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde un tumulto de chicas se apiñaba alrededor de algo que ella no llegaba a ver. " _Seguramente es Koujaku… ese mujeriego"_ Lo mejor sería irse antes de que la viera, no se presentaría ante él teniendo semejante aspecto (había dormido en un edificio abandonado, aún no se había duchado y estaba segura de que tendría ojera).

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre, viejo- genial, genial, genial… esa voz solo podía ser de…

-Que coincidencia, tú tampoco- el tono de voz que uso el pelinegro simplemente le afirmo lo que creía saber.

La forma en que su cabeza se movió en cámara lenta casi le provoca un tirón en el cuello. " _¡Oh Dios! ¡Es el maso- ehem, Noiz!"_ Por supuesto que el de ojos verdes se encontraba allí, al lado de Koujaku, y se veía endemoniadamente bien con su traje de empresario (aunque a ella le parecía tierno con sus piercings). Como otaku, lo que más quería en ese momento era saltar como loca y sobrecargar su teléfono con fotos de esos dos, sin embargo debía controlarse o sospecharían de ella. Tenía que buscar un trabajo, donde quedarse, averiguar cómo reparar al conejito y cómo fue que dio a parar dentro de un anime.

Un súbito mareo le arremetió. Tal vez tendría que descansar un poco antes de seguir… pero las agudas voces "perfora-oídos" de las fans del pelinegro, que ahora mismo también se babeaban por el más joven de los dos, pronto comenzarían a causarle jaqueca. Apoyo su mano sobre su frente notando que su temperatura era algo elevada; rogaba por no caer enferma en ese momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- la voz que le había sacado de sus pensamientos vino desde el extremo derecho de la banca. Al girarse a ver, a pesar del pequeño mareo que le dio, alcanzo a reconocer a la pequeña ave de plumas rojas y ceño fruncido sobre la blanca madera del respaldar.

-Beni…- tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta- Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bi-

-"Pii" Sufre de una baja en la presión sanguínea- la voz algo aguda le hizo bajar la mirada al pequeño cubo de colores verdes y negro con la ilustración de un conejo (tipo Minecraft).

-Usaguimodoki…- acerco su mano al pequeño, el cual rápidamente salto a su palma, y le acerco a su rostro para verle mejor. " _Es más pequeño de lo que creía"._ Una sonrisa algo débil se dibujó en sus labios – No es nada, estoy bien.

-Nee, ¿Cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres?- espetó Beni con desconfianza en su voz. Inori palideció… esto era malo, muy malo. El pequeño All-mate en su mano no dijo nada pero era seguro que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Pues…- como se supone que les explique; no podía simplemente decir: "-Es debido a que ustedes son personajes de un juego que adoro, al cual luego transformaron en anime, los cuales conozco al derecho y al revés-"; tampoco quería mentirles y ahora mismo su mente no podía pensar en ninguna, así que decidió ser más bien ambigua- No puedo explicarlo fácilmente y, además que seguramente no me creerían, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo. Tal vez, la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo haga.

Se levantó lentamente, asegurándose de que los mareos hubieran remitido. Beni continuó observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo pareció aceptar sus palabras y asintió a la de ojos ónix. Un "Pii" se escuchó de parte de Usaguimodoki. Una sonrisa sincera se plasmó en su rostro, esos dos sí que eran muy diferentes a sus dueños, y daba las gracias por eso.

-Por favor, me gustaría que guarden esta conversación en secreto si es posible. Al menos por un tiempo- dejo con cuidado al conejito sobre la banca, recogió de vuelta su mochila cuidando de no maltratar al All-mate y a la computadora dentro de esta y dedicó una corta reverencia a ambos- Entonces, me retiró.

Se alejó del lugar, dejando a ambos con una profunda duda. Lo que la joven ignoraba era el que un ave de plumaje rosa, habano y parche, había presenciado toda su conversación con los otros dos All-mate.

(o.0)

Lo bueno de tener un Coil a mano, chiste malo donde los haya, era que podía acceder con facilidad a un mapa virtual de la ciudad el cual utilizaba ahora para dirigirse hacía una cafetería en el distrito comercial, bastante alejado de aquel parque en el que casi la atrapan. Si quería acortar el camino, no le quedaba de otra que cruzar por los múltiples callejones de la ciudad que, en realidad no eran muy seguros a su parecer. Pero no tenía la energía para andar el camino largo y seguro.

Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas al abandonar las calles, solo lograba comprarlo con entrar a un mundo diferente que era, a su vez, dependientes uno de otro. Los altos edificios dificultaban el paso de la luz y las cajas, sacos y demás no contribuían a aliviar la sensación de claustrofobia que le causaba caminar por allí. Insegura, cada cierto tiempo revisaba de nuevo el mapa, esperando no haberse perdido. Quería salir de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Tal vez la diosa Fortuna tenía algo en su contra ese día.

Fue en una calle bastante estrecha en que se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes que charlaba en las escaleras de un edificio de fachada más bien estrecha. L a de ojos ónix ni siquiera se molestó en mirarles. Sin embargo por su parte, los chicos, no parecieron pasar de ella. Uno de ellos, con el cabello teñido de rojo oscuro se levantó apenas la chica estuvo suficientemente cerca, obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Señorita, que hace una chica tan bonita sola por estos lugares?- el disgusto de Inori fue bastante visible, el muchacho estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y su sonrisa socarrona le molestaba. Ignoró la pregunta e intentó seguir su camino. Sin embargo, los demás habían seguido el ejemplo de su amigo y ahora se encontraba rodeada de al menos cinco tipos.

-Oh, parece que no entendió la pregunta- comentó uno a su derecha, con el cabello teñido de verde en varios mechones.

En silencio analizo sus opciones: o arrojaba su mochila y se arriesgaba a utilizar aquella brecha entre los dos a izquierda, corriendo como maratonista por aquel laberinto de callejones intentando encontrar con suerte una calle concurrida; la segunda opción iniciaba como la primera pero en su lugar involucraba un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos (aunque dudaba de su fuerza con el aikido en este estado).

" _¿Acaso hice algo malo en una vida pasada?"_ Ese día definitivamente no podía empeorar.

-Sabes, en nuestro RIB, B-Dumm, no vemos chicas como tú- " _¿B-Dumm? Genial, ese RIB con una marca patética"_ Ahora ya le caían mucho peor que antes. Quien hablo, un chico de enmarañado cabello castaño ubicado detrás de ella, estuvo a milímetros de tocarla cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al reconocer la voz… de verdad no era su día. Las sonrisas en sus rostros desaparecieron tan rápido como un parpadeo, convirtiéndose en muecas de miedo al ver a quienes ella daba la espalda. Tanto o más rápido se disculparon atropelladamente mientras retrocedían para luego emprender carrera y desaparecer en una de las esquinas.

Debía voltear, pero no quería… aunque si no lo hacía sería demasiado descortés y sus padres la habían criado bien. Finalmente, cediendo, giro para ver por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dos rubios de ojos azules, uno más alto que el otro; Virus y Trip la observaban, el primero con una sonrisa que se mostraba falsamente amable, el segundo con un rostro serio, ambos vestidos con las ropas formales del primer juego.

-Gracias por eso- con una sonrisa lo más amable posible, dedico una leve reverencia a ambos. Los detestaba por muchas razones, pero no podía negar que eran lindos (aún si a ella no le iban los rubios).

-Oye, oye, debería estar más atenta a por dónde camina señorita. Puede ser peligroso- unos pasos más cerca y unos ojos azules que se clavaron en ella a través de las gafas.- Sabe, no recuerdo haberle visto antes.

-¿Es extranjera?- la pregunta se escuchó más como una afirmación desinteresada por parte de Trip. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención, y acababa recibiéndola de quienes más debió evitar. Sentir como la estudiaban de arriba a abajo le causaba nervios.

-Sí, lo soy. Llegue apenas ayer- " _Bien, ve con cuidado. No mientes pero tampoco confiesas"_ Correr y alejarse de allí, eso es lo que le gritaba una voz desde lo más profundo de su mente.

-Ya veo, después de todo la Midorijima abrió las puertas luego de la desaparición de Toue- comentó el más bajo. ¿Acaso estaba tanteando el terreno?

-¿Desaparición?... ¿Toue?- fingió no saber de qué estaban hablando. " _Ha de ser un secreto el que se haya suicidado"._ Si su actuación resultaba, tendría que ganarse un Oscar a mejor actriz.

-Sí, hace más de año y medio- ¿las respuestas de Trip siempre fueron tan cortas? Agradecía que hasta ahora, según lo veía, ella no les llamaba la atención más que superficialmente. Si llegase a arruinarlo tendría un muy grave problema que añadir a la lista que llevaba confeccionando desde el día anterior en su mente.

-Ya veo… Bueno, nuevamente gracias por la ayuda, si me disculpan…- una última reverencia y reemprendió la marcha sin mirar atrás, sintiendo las miradas fijas de ambos quemándole la nuca y sus piernas temblándole como gelatina.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiró aliviada ya viéndose lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Era la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de unos Yakusas…

-"Pii" Realmente cerca- aquello le hizo dar un salto del susto. Buscó a su alrededor sin ver nada, para pasar luego a palpar sus bolsillos, encontrándose con algo cuadrado dentro del derecho. Usaguimodoki apareció en su mano, saltando hasta colocarse correctamente frente a ella- "Pii" Deberías tener más cuidado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- " _estoy segura de que lo había dejado en la banca del parque…"_ la pelirosa sintió su alma luchando por abandonar su cuerpo al contemplar la otra posibilidad.

-"Pii" El ave rosa te escuchó hablar con nosotros y se lo dijo al cacique frente a mi dueño, por lo que me ordeno seguirte- ¿ave rosa? ¿Cacique?... Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Lulakan le había escuchado y ahora no solo Mink, sino que también Noiz y probablemente Koujaku, sospechaban de ella.

-¿Qué tan cerca están?- fue increíble que la voz no se le quebrace de los nervios, eso sí, no fue más fuerte que un murmullo.

-"Pii" Bastante- contestó el All-mate.

No lo pensó. Comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía. Sabía que debía dejar al pequeño en algún lugar debido a que Noiz podía rastrearle gracias a él, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo en ese callejón. En pocos minutos ya había salido de aquel laberinto y arribaba a una calle del distrito comercial, pero no estaba lo suficientemente concurrida como para perderlos y ocultarse. Sin dejar de correr en ningún momento, empezó a hiperventilarse debido al esfuerzo. En los bordes de su conciencia pudo percibir que alguien le estaba siguiendo además de los chicos, pero lo atribuyo a su paranoia natural.

Calle tras calle, con Usaguimodoki en su mano. El All-mate se mantenía callado, pero en verdad comenzaba a preocuparse debido al estado físico de la chica pues sufría de una creciente taquicardia, hiperventilación y su presión amenazaba con bajar hasta el suelo. Noiz y los demás se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, pronto les darían alcance. No lograba comprender porque la joven deseaba huir de ellos. ¿Qué era lo ocultaba?

La carrera se detuvo abruptamente cuando, al doblar en una esquina, Inori chocó de frente contra alguien causando que ella callera de espaldas al piso y la otra persona dejara caer lo que traía a mano. Jadeando en búsqueda de aire, se sentó con dificultad. Se sentía débil… demasiado.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó aquella persona con preocupación, parecía de un hombre sin embargo no supo reconocerle- Permítame ayudarle.

Una mano tendida hacia ella. La acepto pero el trabajo de ponerse de pie era demasiado y no logró hacerlo por su cuenta. Aquel hombre se vio obligado a ayudarle, siendo aún precario su equilibrio por la debilidad en sus piernas. No lograba ni recuperar el aliento ni calmar su corazón.

-¿Señorita?- se escuchaba más preocupado todavía. Quien no lo estaría, si la palidez en su rostro y el sonrojo por causa de la fiebre que aumentaba, juntándose a su respiración jadeante y su mirada desenfocada de momentos.

-"Pii" Ya están llegando- Usaguimodoki salto desde el suelo, donde había acabado tras el golpe.

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que fuera que la persona frente a ella decía, lo único que llego a ver fueron unos ojos amarillos que le eran familiar, después solo oscuridad.

#####&######

" _Escuche una hermosa canción"_

"¿Canción?"

" _Me encantaron la melodía y la letra"_

"¿melodía? ¿letra?"

" _Probablemente algún día…"_

"…"

"… _lograras escucharlas también"_


End file.
